


A Heart of Gold

by Lothiriel84



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of his life he'd been trapped in his role of a supervillain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trapped challenge on fan flashworks.

All of his life he'd been trapped in his role of a supervillain, until he was bereaved of his nemesis and tried to create a new superhero to fight. When it turned out he was the only one who believed in the battle for good against bad, he ended up saving the city he'd always struggled to conquer.

That's how he found himself being welcomed as Metro City's new hero, and Roxie's boyfriend. The reporter had managed to get under his (blue) skin somehow, thus discovering his heart of gold.

His good friend Minion was all too happy for him.


End file.
